War of the Multiverse(rp)
THEMES: This content addresses content that may be disturbing. Plot: In the universe of Anti Mobius Touden, Axel the hedgehog's Evil counterpart tries to open a portal to the Cross Roads of the Multiverse. He wants to Conquer Every Universe, Axel and his friends try to stop him. (You can either help Axel or help Touden" Characters Heros Axel the Hedgehog Zikuto the Wolf Raven the Panther Mahdi the Weasel Shira the Fox Mira the Mutant Hedgehog Villains Touden (Anti Axel) Zuruko (Anti Asonja) Crimson (Anti Raven) Leon (Anti Mahdi) Nilu (Anti Shira) Grief the fox (Anti-Cyrus) The New Order Captain Allcial Vampire Squadron Neutral Zhao Ling the Tiger Asonja the Hedgehog Rock the Cat Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog Fenrir God of Destruction Freya Goddess of Love Prometheus God of Fire ACT 1: The One Who Wants to Rule All The wind blows on an island a giant section of the island is nothing but a wasteland no life can be seen. Trees are dead toppled over or burned. a Big shack can be seen parts rotten and broken. Inside several tourches are surrounded a big throne made of the skulls of animals. A red hedgehog is sitting on it. looking at a map of the world. "Zuruko how long until we can test the device I'm getting bored!!" A blue hedgehog walked up to the base of the throne and bowed to one knee. "Leon says that it probably wont be ready for another month sir. Please understand once its ready The Multiverse WILL be your's!" He got up and put a fist over his heart. "All will tremble at the name Lord Touden King of the multiverse!" Meanwhile in the other Universe, Asonja was sleeping on a chair. Raven sat on a bar stool next to a bar counter, examining her claws. It seemed she was sharpening them to claw someone's eyes out. Asonja twitched once and collapsed from the chair, landing in a very uncomfortable position. Raven eyed him, but did nothing. She went back to sharpening her claws on the legs of the bar stool like a cat and a scratch post. Asonja rolled around, mumbling things and doing the most embarrassing thing in his sleep; sucking his thumb and curled up. Axel sat in his chair arm wrestling with Mahdi for the tme being they were tied. " You could never beat me Mahdi so give up!" Raven took out her phone and took a picture of Asonja sucking his thumb. Luckily, Raven's flash didnt affect asonja as he rolled over again and stopped sucking on his thumb. He even mumbled, "Mom, I dont wanna take a bath! I'll drown!" Raven got up and walked over to Axel and Mahdi. "Again, why the heck will you wrestle a guy for no reason, but not me FOR a reason?" Asonja rolled around the floor as if trying to avoid an invisible force, mumbling nonsense. Axel twists Mahdi's hand making him fly from his chair holding his hand. " NO FAIR YOU CHEATED!! We promised no twisting of the arms!" Raven's eye twitched. "You're hopeless.." She muttered, and went off to grab some lunch. Asonja somehow started to roll around to the right, going by Axel. "Im going to bed now...." He mumbled. "Wasn't you like asleep 4 minutes ago?" Axel turned in his chair to face Asonja. Raven's head popped out from the MessHall. "No, duh!" She said. Asonja was just sleep-rolling, which is rather unusual for him to do this anyway. Axel then noticed something hidden under his trench coat; a grey wolf tail. Axel kicks Asonja awake. "Whats that in your coat?" He rolled onto his bottom, covering the tail again. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I dunno what you're talking about...I've always had a tail." Raven walked out of the Mess Hall, with a plate full of the whole supply of waffles balanced on the plate, which was on her head. It was shaped like the New York State Building, and there was a mini King Kong on it. Axel crossed his arms. "Its a f*cking wolf tail dude, your a hedgehog!!" "It's a fake tail, calm down..." He says, yawning and then going back to sleep. The tail twitched in protest, proving it's real. "Outta my way, I got 53 waffles here for my King Kong marathon, so clear out!" Raven shouted at people who were trying to take a waffle. "WHY do you have a wolf tail where could you possibly get that from?!!??!" Axel's voice grew louder. "I dunno man, it's not my problem..." He says, fully awake now. There's something he's not telling Axel. Raven slowly made her wY through Axel and Asonja, towards the Movie Theater they had in base. She was still balancing her 53 waffles. Asonja was itching to join Raven along with many other people. His tail was twitching around like crazy, excited. "Did you like rip that off of some poor sucker then geneticly attached his tail you WHAT KIND OF MAD LUNATIC ARE YOU.... THATs MY JOB within the next 4.... story...... arcs... spoilers..." Axel started to calm down. "Im not going to tell you...because you're blind in your own pride." He puts on sunglasses, gets up, and starts blowing airhorns while running around the place. Raven pounded her chest like an ape as she walked into the Movie Theater and sat down. After she turned on the original King Kong, she started stuffing herself with her NY State Building waffles. Asonja continued to blow the airhorns all over the place. Luckily Raven couldnt hear it since the movie was going on. The movie slowly progressed, and Raven was slowly falling asleep. So much for a King Kong marathon. "What has this guild Devolved into?" Shira shook her head chuckling. Back on Moebius Grief was busy in his office while filling out paperwork. As he signed signatures the Moebian fox constantly sighed and groaned, to him this was worse than any battle he had to ever face. The dictator of the New Order despised paperwork out of many other issues. "Sign this, approve this, man was it this hard when my old man was in power?" Grief said to himself as he looked at his stack of paperwork. Touden got up from his chair and walked down the steps of his throne crushing a bird skull under his foot. " Im pretty sure this device will really open up the Cross Roads of the Multiverse Leon? If it fails your punishment will be harsh." "Im 100% positive it will work sir but its not completed yet. Please ummm is it ok that you leave me to my work? the nearest city would "love" your company sir lord Touden sir" "Your lucky I'm bored enough to go there. I'll be back in 4 hours, that thing better be atleast 40% complete when I get back!" Touden walks off. A red fox wearing knight armor walked up to Touden as he walked off. "Sir, would you want me to escort you there?" She said after she bowed. "Fine with me and Watch out for the Order, I dont like them but even they have their usefulness in my plan." He stepped onto a small warship looking aircraft. "Yes sir, agreed." The fox nodded, and boarded with him, clutching a spear in her right hand. "Getting kind of hungry, I wounder what's on the menue today." Grief said as he checked his calander. "Fish! Alright!" Grief said while perking up somewhat. The ship flies over the city, Touden stepped onto the edge of the ship and formed plasma in his hand. His plasma unlike Axel's Touden's was red. He threw it them at buildings exploding on impact. "Crimson find those who are running and kill them I'd hate for them tell the authorities. Not that I cant deal with them its just that they are terribly annoying." Unknown to the invaders, their vessel has been detected by the citie's long range arial radars. Soon Grief recieved a message of the citie's attack."Sir, the city of Neverld is Aldaris is under attack?" A voice on a communications monitor let out. "The fuck? Who's attacking?" Grief asked. "An unidentified airship, sir!" "Well then scramble Shriekers and shoot that fucker down at once! No prime's attack my cities!" Grief ordered. "Sir yes sir!" Crimson nodded to Touden, and leapt off the ship, plummeting down towards the ground. A mini crater formed at her feet as she touched onto the ground of the city. Immediately she started throwing her spear at the citizens that were trying to escape. "Attention unidentfied vessel, this is captain Allcial of Vampire Squardon. You are in New Order space and firing upon civiilain targets, leave this airspace or be prepared to be shot down!" One of the fighter captains hailed the other ship. Touden just forms another plasma ball not caring about the warning. " Yawn.... " He fires it at what looks like the city hall. " The New Order has no authority over me! Get ready for a slaughter Nehahahaha!!" Zuruko and Nilu jumps from the ship and land on the ground, they split up targeting random people as they run away. A ball of plasma hit a black cat, singing its tail. "Plasma?" he exclaimed before taking out his energy pistol and firing back at the airship. Asonja happened to be at the city and looked at the destruction going on. "God damnit! I was just getting some pizza!" He got up and went around saving much people as he could, Zuruko and Asonja then bumped into each other, both falling over. "Argh...watch it...!" He says. Zuruko grabbed him by his trench coat and pulled him up. "You ready to die, weakling?" He smirked. Asonja grunted, got out of his grip and kicked him back toward a building. Zuruko stopped himself from getting hurt, jumped off from the side, and pile-drived Asonja to the ground. "Man, you're actually giving me a workout kid! Im surprised to find SOMEONE who's able to have a great time with me!" He laughed. Asonja looked pale for a moment, shook his head and punched him off him. "That just came out completely wrong, bro." "Oi, all the citizens are mine Zuruko! Touden's orders. Now get outta my way, you scumbag!" Crimson snarled at Zuruko, her teeth bared and spear clutched in her right hand. Zuruko got out of the way quickly, bowing a bit. "Y-yes! Im so sorry Crimson! My apologies!" He sounded scared. Asonja layed on the ground, confused for a moment. Crimson walked over to him and grinned maniacally. "You ready to die, buddy?" She snarled as she thrust her spear towards his neck, but did not sink it into it. "Heh..." Asonja smirked. "Dying to you is like the worst thing that'll happen to me. It's like dying to a rock..." He insulted and double-kicked her and got up, ready to fight. Crimson staggered, but immediately gathered her footing. She glared at him through her stormy eyes, and then ran forward, thrusting her elbow into his gut To knock him off balance. It worked temporarily but he got back onto his feet, and a burst of flames came out of his fist when he punched a piece of her armor off. "You idiot! That's the royal armor that shows that I serve the mighty Touden! You shall pay for that!" She shouted, and immediately leapt over him and spun around, only to kick him in the back, forcing him to the ground. "Argh!" He grunted, and heated himself up so that he explodes in flames, blasting her back. After the smoke disappears, Asonja walks up to her with his red flaming eyes. "The only thing I have to pay you back with is my fists in your face." "Most certainly not, for I doubt you'd ever actally try and kill a girl." Crimson said, grinning. She kicked up at his waist, and got back up, wiping dust off her armor. He stumbled back a little, his flame eyes fading. "Tell me who you are, and why you and your team are destroying this city?" "Crimson Smith at your service. I am leader of the Royal Guard and protector/servant to the mighty Touden. We simply destroy as we please." She said, grinning still. "Touden...? Royal Guard...? How come I never heard of these things? You better start explaining or I'll burn that armor of yours into a liquid." He threatens, his eyes flaming for a moment. Meanwhile on another part of Moebius, Komerl has been training to get stronger for 4 months straight in a secluded location. He prepares to find Scourge but then in the distance, he senses a disturbance. "This disturbance...I'd better move." Komerl says as he rushes towards the location of where Crimson was with supersonic speed. Crimson smiled. "Touden is basically King around here, kid. And I have the privilege to be one of the guards who slaughter EVERYONE in their path." Komerl then appeared with a backflip over their heads and landed on his feet. He then took out his sword and swung it in a circle, remaining silent. "Just what I wanted, another citizen to kill." Crimson said, clutching her spear and grinning. "Komerl, stay out of this! Do you want to get yourself killed with these monsters?!" He then turned away, muttering, "Even though the girl does look intimidating...and cute..." He blushed. "You KNOW I'm standing right here, don't you?" Crimson growled from her standing place. Komerl just looked at her and nodded 'yes'. He then got in a fighting stance and a serious look on his face. Crimson laughed quietly. "So what's your story kid? Or have you come to 'kill' me too?" She said, turning to Komerl. Komerl just shrugs. "I just wanna fight and you seem fun to fight with!" He said with an excited and adventurous expression in his eyes as he took out his dual swords, one white and one black. Crimson threw her spear over her head, and took out her javelin. "I'll take that as a challenge, citizen." She snarled. Komerl smirked as he went into a fighting stance. "Heh, this'll be fun! Oh, afterwards, maybe we could hang out or something. But, I'm usually not one for killing though...." "Heh, well you'll have to adapt before I kill you. Because I'm not one to 'hang out' or 'not kill'. Sorry bud, just my orders." Crimson said as she ran at Komerl, Javelin in hand. Komerl grins and he ran at her with 25% of his full speed, dual swords in hand. "Hahahaha! Yeah, I got that down! Let's do this!" he said, really excited. Crimson threw her javelin at him, and then rolled to the side before he could even think about attacking. Komerl then did a backfilp over the javelin, Matrix style. Crimson growled. "Just. Die!" She shouted, and sweep kicked Komerl from behind. When he fell, She planted a foot on his neck. But then, the transparent Komerl disappeared in a green flash. "Turns out that was an afterimage, miss!" Komerl said from above and smirked as he eagle kicked downwards. "Get REKT!" "Shut up with your stupid trends already!" She shouted, and quickly rolled away from his Eagle Kick before he could hit her. Crimson got up, and grabbed her javelin, teeth bared and glaring at him. Komerl then settled for using his fists and teleported his weapons away using Chaos Control. He then smiles again as this was exciting him and he then had an idea. "Hey, have you used your full power yet?!" he asked. "I have, and I expect you have, too." She said sarcastically, still glaring at him with her grey eyes, which looked more like storm clouds now, then her normal color. "No, not really..." Komerl said in embarrasment as he rubbed his head and he nervously laughed and thought of something. "Hey, both you and I have important things to do so....let's just end it in one attack! You cool with that?" The Order fighters fly in formation and shoot at the engines of the flying airship from behind, as well as an soft points in order to cripple it. Captainl Allcial does a strafing run at where the power generator would be held. "Alright, your attack first." Crimson growled, holding her javelin. Excited, Komerl closed his eyes and gathered all of his emotions and his chi as a blue bright gray aura in the shape of the dragon appeared, and exploding with a large amount of chaos energy and chi surrounding his sword and smiles. "Ready!" Red lighting made of plasma strikes the ground near them. Touden came floating down. " WHATS TAKING SO LONG. Crimson, Zuruko you know I hate waiting kill the escapees NOW Or You'll be joining these weaklings here in death!" Touden took his cape off and crossed his arms. Crimson quickly knelt before him. "Sir, forgive me! I have killed almost all of the escapees besides these two hedgehogs who dare defy you!" She said, jerking her head towards Asonja and Komerl. Order troopers arrive and surround the teo fighting. They get into a surrounding formation and aim their cold plasma rifles as the sounds of the safety's go off and their batteries energize. The soldiers aim at the invaders and have their firngers on the trigger. "By order of Baron Bradanska you are hearby commanded to surrender at once!" Their officer stated. Komerl rubbed his nose, grabbed Asonja and used Chaos Control to dissappear. "Later suckers!" "Mere pawns think they can fight a king.." Red lighting surged through Touden. "I'll show you why pawns are used as cannon fire..." He snapped his fingers and multiple plasma orbs formed in the air, he started to laugh. " DIE!!" The orbs started to rain down as touden activated his vector control to protect Crimson and him self. "Meta! Take cover and return fire!" The officer said as he soldiers did as ordered and began shooting at Touden. The warship over head fired a cannon behind the soldiers making debris fly around and injuring some soldiers. when the smoke cleared Touden was on top of the city hall building. "I Won kill you, as much as I want to. I Want you to deliver a message to who ever is in charge of your shitty operation. Tell him/her to meet at the Island of Opama. This is a simple task that even someone as incompetent as you couldn't possibly mess up. Dont fail your future king." Touden jumped into the air as a hover board flew by to take him back to his ship. Crimson quickly leapt up the building as another hover board flew by for her. She immediately leapt on and followed Touden back to the warship, still clutching her javelin. "Forget about us, amigos?" Captain Allcial said as his squadron preforms yet another straffing run on the ship's engines." "I kinda did but now that you mention it..." Touden jumped into the air and landed on a fighter plane and punched the glass. He then proceeded to grab the pilot pulling him through the shattered glass. The plane spiraled downward as Touden jumped from it letting the pilot fall to his death. He jumped from plane to plane until he landed onto Allcial's. "Just like I told your ground troops, Pawns are meant as cannon fire." Touden's ship fire a cannon blast at a plane obliterating it. "You will help me in my war plans, You and your leader." He jumped off Allcial's plane grabed a rope connected to the bottom of his Warship. "So, where to now sir?" Crimson asked Touden when he came back onto the warship. "Shall we return to see if Leon is done?" "Yeah do that." Touden sat in a chair as the ship's engine whirled behind him. Zuruko stole a car and started driving around, running over some people. "HAHA! I LOVE THIS PORSCHE!" "Zuruko is such an idiot.." Crimson growled, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall as she waited for the warship to get back to base. He then screeched to a halt and got out of the car, not dizzy at all. "Hehe...I'll have to steal another one and actually keep it next time..." He says and walks away from it. Then, Asonja appeared from the back of the Porsche and collapsed out of it, almost puking.Zuruko saw this and he grabbed Asonja's hair, pulling him up. "Even though you look similar to me, you are nothing compared to my skills...I should've ran you over a long time ago..." He smirked and threw him down onto the ground. He then continued to walk to the warship Crimson and Touden were at. When Zuruko appeared, Crimson immediately started glaring at him as if he was a citizen that she forgot to exterminate from existence. He shuddered a bit and yelled up to her, "Jesus, what's your problem?! We're on the same side ya know!" He says, kicking Asonja in the face again. "I hate you because I know you're jealous. Jealous of MY skill, scumbag." She snarled down at him, still glaring and javelin in her hands. "Jealous? Of your skills? Pfft, YOU'RE the one who's jealous! I can steal all the cars I want and I wont get motionsick, like you do! I GET ALL THE FUN!" He smirks and picks Asonja up. "And this son of a b!tch looks a lot like me but he's like 10x weaker than you and me combined..." "Shut up! At least I'm not the one who cries about and stalks Nilu, you asshole!" Crimson yelled back. "Hey, you're just jealous that I'm going with her and not you!" He shouts back and threw a rock up at her. It did hit her face, but it didnt hurt as much as it should. It came back and it nailed Zuruko's foot! "GAH! DAMN THAT ROCK" "What, you think I'm a lesbian?! I can't believe you!" Crimson growled, and threw her javelin at him, though she missed on purpose. "If I ever get the chance to KILL you, trust me, I'll take it." She snarled, and went back to leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. "I never said that you were lesbian, ya doofus!" He shouted and punched Asonja again the face for a stress reliever. "If you want someone to kill, take this douchebag. He's weak anyway.." He pouted. Apparently he didnt see the little battle they had. "I say, and I quote: Hey, you're just jealous that I'm going with her and not you! See the difference? Think of the words your blabbing through your mouth before you say them, idiot. Plus, I'm not killing that stupid thing. He's not even a challenge to me, so I won't accpet it." Crimson growled back at him. "Pfft, he's weak enough to actaully be WORTH something. I sugest taking him back with us and train him to be one of our own! Who knows, he can be my motionsick slave or somethin'!" He laughed a little. It seems he ignored what Crimson said. Crimson just grit her teeth and ignored him, looking at the opposite side of the wall. "Whatever, dork." She growled. "Ah cmon! At least show a LITTLE bit of happiness for once! You're always down in the dumps..." He grunted and punched Asonja again for like the fifth time. Asonja's already blank. He tossed him up at her, landed right beside her as he drives off in the stolen Porsche. Asonja just layed there, looking motionsick still. He took those punches like a champ. "Hmmph." Crimson huffed. She immediately kicked him back down again, and glared down at him. "That's for my armor.." When she turned her back to where she was facing, Zikuto appeared with his arms crossed. "Hey. What's up." Crimson was so surprised that she jumped a little. "Who are you and what do you want?!" She growled, and took out her spear and pointed it at his neck quickly. Zikuto didnt seem to look phased. He just stared blankly at her. "I'd like to ask you the same question. Where'd you guys come from...?" He moved the spear aside with two fingers. "I was born here, thank you.." Crimson muttered, eyes narrowed. "Ask Touden, I don't know." "I know fully well where you came from..." He narrowed his eyes back, somehow piercing through Crimson's. "Don't dare try to lie to me." "Look kid, if you're really that smart, you should know where we came from, so why ask?" She said with a grin. "Because Unicorns created rainbows, that's why..." He rolled his eyes. "Look, you're not getting information out of me." Crimson growled, backing up a bit. "Oh? Is that right?" He says, smirking a very sharp smile, showing blue flaming eyes. "It is indeed.." She growled, her fists clenched tightly. "Then lets play a game. If I win, I'll get a free hit and you'll tell me where you guys came from. If you win, you get a free hit to me. Get it?" He says, holding out his hands palms facing up. "Put yours ontop of mine. It doesnt have to touch my hands." "I always win these.." She muttered, and put her hands floating about a centimeter away from his. "You're a fool if you think you can win this.." "Alright, lets do this..." He smirked and waited for the perfect opportunity. However, he lost the first round. "Shit..." Crimson grinned. Instead of punching him, she sweep kicked him quickly. "How does that pride taste, Loser?" "Best 2 out of 3!" He gets up and positions himself again. "I will not loose to you..." After that, she got another hit. She noticed he didnt even flinch at all when she did her hand movements. Crimson punched his face. "Looks like I win." She smiled, hands on her hips. He gets back up, somehow showing barely any damage. But a bruise was there for the punch in the face. "One more round...then we can call it a day..." He says and repositions. Suddenly, when she went to hit, he pulled back and slapped the back of her hands. It happened in such a blur. "Hey! No fair, you asked for another match just so you could win! I'm outta here!" She said, and immediately dove away from him. He grabbed her spear and pulled her back, elbowing her in the face as well as she dove past him. "Ah-ah-ah. Rules are rules, Crimson." "SHUT UP YOU TWO I swear you're worst then birds with their non stop churping!!" Touden said as he threw plasma ball at their feet. Zikuto stood unharmed. He knew Touden was watching but said nothing about it. "Sir, this man infiltrated our ship and wants our information. Do I have permission to kill him, sir?" Crimson asked, glaring at Zikuto. Zikuto just crossed his arms, his tail flicked. He doesnt seem afraid, though he should be. But he's actually concealing it rather well. Touden lifted a finger and a beam shot out of his finger straight into Zikuto's chest. He continued to fire more beams aiming at several stops on his body. He then stopped when a beam hit Zikuto in the the left part of his chest again. he put his finger down one red eye glowing under his hood he. he stayed quiet. Zikuto looked shocked by this, and collapsed onto the ground. He put his right arm onto the ground, trying to get back up. "Well...that wasnt what I expected..." Crimson backed away from them both, since she didn't want to interfere. After a moment of pausing, she turned around and walked off. (I apologize for this, Dusk x3) After a while, she bumped into Raven both of them tumbling over. "Hey, watch it!" They said in usion. "Huh? Who Are you?" Raven asked, looking at Crimson as if she were moldy cheese. "I should be asking you the same thing, blackie!" Crimson snarled, looking at her black hair. Zikuto stood, showing Raven the many holes from Touden. "Hey...that was....racist..." He pointed weakly and collapsed. "SO We are basicly breaking the rules of The Cross roads of the Multiverse now. GREAT JUST MURDER THE PLOT the guy who typed the rp up eh?" Axel stepped crossing his arms looking at Touden. "Who called the 4th wall-breaker...?" Zikuto said weakly. (Couldn't call Raven blondie cause she's not blonde. So called her Blackie instead. Sorry about seeming Racist D:) Raven ran towards Zikuto immediately. "What happened?!" She said, staring at the holes in him worriedly. (It's a joke, dont worry x3) "That dude over there..." He pointed weakly at Touden, suddenly falling limp. He was still laive, but just barely. He was just loosing blood too quickly. Touden took off his hood " So you're the good version of me eh?" "And your the evil version of me, one who kills with no remorse, the one who shows no mercy even to the innocent. I hate violence for the sake of violence, you maybe my doppelganger but we are not the same person. I'll happily kill you when the plot starts moving." Axel fixed his goggles "God...damn it Axel...stop...shattering the wall...What did it ever do to you?!" Zikuto says, trying very hard to stay alive (Stayin' Alive, Stayin' Alive! HA, HA, HA, HA, STAYI'N ALIIIIIIIIIIVE................Im not sorry) (You may tell by the way I use mah walk, I'm a walrus man, no time to talk x3) Raven immediately started rummaging through her pouch, but she couldn't find anything. "Axel, get that idiot to come and reverse what he did!" She shouted. Zikuto was hugging Raven's leg weakly, whimpering. "I dont...want to die...again..." He muttered 'Again' to only Raven. "I know, I know.. Just hold on.." She said as she kept rummaging through her pouch. Quickly, she brought out some cloth and started to wrap it around his chest, but it just about did nothing. "W-wait...I might have an idea..." He said and tried speaking as much as he could. "Get the Chaos Emerald that's in the basement of this building. It should be the color Grey..." He says. "Grey? Got it.." She murmured, and sped off towards the basement. There were a few open crates here and there, along with spider webs. Luckily no abominations lived in them. Suddenly, she saw the Chaos Emerald on the ground, glowing a dim white. Raven was a bit freaked out by the webs, because after all, she had a phobia of them. She shoo her head and quickly grabbed the Emerald, and then started to run back up. The closer she got to Zikuto, the brighter it glowed. It seemed like the emerald is somehow connected to him. "Alright, I got it.." Raven said, panting. "Now what should I do?" She asked, still looking a bit shocked from the Spider Webs. The Chaos Emerald lifted itself off her hands and floated to Zikuto. Soon, he started to glow white as well as he was lifted off the ground his his arms out. The cloth feel off his chest, revealing the holes closing up. He then collapsed back on the ground in kneeling position, the Chaos Emerald falling back into Raven's hands. (Guys we are really destroying the plot I have planned so i suggest everyone who's NOT from Anti mobius go home now) A Random portal opens. "Mahdi said that we wouldnt be able to stay her long so we might wanna go now or we will be stuck here forever!!" Axel said still glaring at his darker self. Meanwhile in Grief's office..... "What do you mean the attackers were not stopped?!?" Grief exclaimed. "Sorry sir, but it appears Vampire Squadron was intercepted while trying to fend off a flying airship." "Dammit! I bet it's G.U.N or those Eggheads! Try to make contact with their leader, I want to give them some of my personal viewpoints on the matter." Grief ordered. "Yes baron!" The portal closed as Axel and his friends returned back to Mobius. Touden landed on his Island and walked to the base of the League of Destruction's fort. "Is the portal ready yet Leon my patience is wearing thin." "Its 80% completed sir only a week left." Leon said his voice quivering. "A WEEK!!" Touden grabbed Leon by the hair and pulled his head back as he formed a plasma ball in his hand everyone else looked on no one dared to stop him. Touden inched the plasma ball closer to Leon's eye. "Sir please I'll work faster please!!" Leon's cries of mercy turned into screams of pain as the plasma ball made contact to Leons right eye. Everyone just looked away. "This will motivate you to work faster so hurry it up or next time I wont be so merciful." Touden walked back to his throne. "Y---Yes sir I'll work faster." Leon groaned as he held his right eye as the medics came to help him. "Bzzzzzt...Is thing on? Hello?!? Hey fucknuggests, can you hear me over there?" A radio goes off near Touden. "Who the fuck is this?!" Touden pressed a button on the arm of his throne which picked up the phone. "How the hell did you get this number anyway!!?. "Heh heh, hacking into your old shit was easy. Oh, and I'm Grief, baron of Moebius. So, what makes you think your jollly little ass can just come and shoot up my city huh?" Grief asked. "Someone sounds like a cocky little shit don't they." Touden chuckled a bit. "Besides the fact that I kill just for fun, the only reason was that I was waiting for a device to finish why? Does your city miss me that much, maybe I'll pay another visit. It will be more "explosive" when im actually invited." Komerl was secretly where Crimson and Touden were, waiting for something to do. "Heh heh, boy you don't know who the fuck you're even messing with. By the way, I've been tracing this call so yeah. I'll send ya a little something shortly. Give my boys some good target practice alright?" Grief replied. Crimson was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. "Don't expect it to go all your way.. We'll blow their heads clean off once we're done with them." She muttered, eyes narrow at The radio. Komerl suddenly decided to crash the party by downward kicking Crimson into the ground. Soon three squadrons of Grief's Raven-620 gunships approach the base. They have on board special singal jamming packages that allow them to not appear on radar. Their weapons are locked and loaded as these hunter-killer hovercraft approach. Apparently, Zikuto was nowhere to be seen. Guess he'll be missing out for now... Touden, Nilu and Leon walked out side looking up at the sky seeing the ships. " Oh look new toys to break, Leon..." "Right." Leon nodded he took out a disc shape machine. he pressed buttons and an electrical blast sent a shock wave through the ground and sky. the ship's lock on systems started to shut down. The device was an EMP. "Good now its a fair fight none of us have lock on systems. Grief if your still listening, just because I live on an island doesnt mean I cant win wars. Besides im used to killing dirty bugs like you. I just hope your on one of those ships I want to have a face to face chat with you." NIlu, Leon, Zuruko. distroy the rest leave the on in the middle to me." Touden activated his vector control propelling himself into the sky and lands on the middle ship infront of the cockpit. The ships only momentarly stopped as they appeared to have some sort of anti-EMP countermeasures aboard their vessels. Three broke from formation and began to fire their lasers and missles at the base. Being a VTOL, the pilot moved his raven back in order to move out of Touden's way with some evasive manuvers. Touden used his vector control to cling himself to the ship ripped a piece of metal off and throws it through the cockpit hitting one of the pilots. He then jumped off the gun ship and started firing sticky bombs made of plasma onto the ship, they detonate when Touden lands on the ground. The other two gunships continue to fire at the base.The other two squadrons flank from the left and right firing at anything deemed a valuable target. The gunships fired and attacked with a victious ferocity. Touden watches with a smirk. Nilu stabs her sword into one of the gun ships SHe slips through the broken metal and killing the people on board except the pilots. Leon uses the forts defenses manually aiming the anti aircraft guns at the gunships returning fire." EAT EXPLOSIONS DONG SUCKERS!!" Tooden picks up a New Order pilot who survived Touden's attack and forms a plasma ball in his hand. "You WILL tell me everything you know about your leader! Where is office is, How he got into power, and how he knew where my island is. I Wanna have a face to face "little" chat with him about a plan I've been comming up with. But his problem is that he under estimates my tribe's power. The League of Destruction is not to be taken lightly!" He inched the plasma all closer. "Ha ha, I don't know what's more funny; the mere fact you think your ass is more intimidating than the baron, or that you think I'm going to squeal on him." The pilot replied. " Alrighty." Touden puts the plasma ball on the pilots face burning him. Red Lighting surged around Touden as he threw the Pilot to the ground. "Nilu your knife." She handed him the knife. He stomped on the pilot's head. He throws the knife into the hand of the pilot using his vector control to twist in causing more pain. "Ready to talk yet?" "Long live..the baron! Protector............ of Moebius!" The soldier let out. "Stubborn good it sucks if they squeal on the first try." Touden took his foot off the Pilot's head and picked up by the collar. He then head butted the pilot. He used his vector control to heat up the knife stabbing it in his chest stopping the blade before it hit any major organs. "If you'd just talk I'll make sure whats his face doesnt know. Being the future King of the Multiverse doesn't mean I cant be fair." Nilu drags two more pilots from the wreck. "Well we have two more in case that one croaks my king" "I bet you would like to know what the baron does to rodents like you." The pilot let out as he laughs. "Considering he has an army as worthless as you he might not be that bad. Besides I'll just go back to your city and blow every remaining building until I find the right one. Which mean I might not need any of you, will I'll keep one of you just out of boredum." Touden put two fingers in the pilot's wound, using his vector control to reverse the pilot's blood flow causing him to explode in a bloody mess Soon a portal opens up nearby and a clapping of hands is heard. "Looks like we got ourselves another Scourge wannabe here." A semi-famillar voice is heard. " Pfft like hell I'd wanna be like that loser, you must be their leader Baron I presume?" Touden turned to the portal. "Yep, name's Grief. Not too happy about you killing my men you know." A black and grey fured fox with a bright green jacket stated. "Their fault for stepping foot on my Island." He drops the pilot. " I have a job for you now that your here. Well not really a job per-say but recruitment if you will. How does waging war across many universes sound to you?" He snaps his fingers and Leon comes with the Device in hands. "Its ready my king I may suggest building an army that spans across the universes.... If thats ok with you sir I dont mean to tell you what to--" " I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR INPUT WHELP!" Touden snapped. Leon quickly bowed to one knee. "I Humbly ask for your forgiveness my king." Leon said his voice shaking. "You know who you remind me of? A green little piece of shit who killed my mother because he wanted to be king. I'll have my war on the prime world, don't worry about that. However I'm calling the shots for Mobius's invasion.Oh, and you attacked MY city. " Grief replied. Zikuto finally arrived, very late to the party. He panted quietly, trying to regain his breath. "S-sorry guys...Real life issues..." He breaks the fourth wall "In all honesty I choose a random city it could have been the one 76 miles from here. I just throw darts on a map besides Leon here said to attack a city. I only listened out of bordum. Speaking of the Prime world my goody goody two shoes self, Axel is probably going to interfere. Him, his friends and possibly your good doppelganger are the only ones who stand in my way to becoming king of the multiverse. Besides the ones I killed your army is quite..... hmm how do I put this so that it deeply offends you, THEY SUCK ASS. BUT your in luck they just need to be "Cannon fire" as I put it.. IF we win....no WHEN we win this war I'll gladly pay and restore the lives of those lost deal?" Touden put en emblem of the League of Destruction on the ground. Grief then walks over and stomps it into the sand. "I see your still butt hurt about your little city, think about my offer though. Zuruko, Nilu, Crimson, escort our guest to the docks. I'm sure he would like to leave now." Touden nudged his head over to the docks. " Oh and Greif when you get to the docks there is a giant sea beast living near the coast. Some call it Charybdis, some call it Livaethen, but I call it Cthulhu. Although it could be the Charybdis from Greek mythology. Just a "friendly" heads up.. "You're joking, right?" Grief replied. "You'll see yourself when we get there. Now, let's get moving." Crimson growled, clutching her spear. "Whatever, I'm still pissed off though." Grief replied as he shruged and followed her "So, what is you losers actual plan for conquering the multi-verse anyways? Tell me, I could use good laugh." Grief replied with his usual brand of snarkyness. . Meanwhile back on Mobius Axel sat back in his chair acting like meeting his Moebius self didn't happen. " The sunlight is bighter today than usual. Rath must be angry or something, who didnt give him his sacrifice of berries this morning?" "I'm guessing Rath is the sun god, because it sounds like Ra, which is the Egyptian sun god, and or, the king of the universe according to Egyptians." Raven muttered while she had her nose in a dictionary. "No duh... how long have you been living here I forgot?" Axel starting eating ramen. "Just two months. Also, I swear, if you keep eating ramen, I'm going to call you Naruto from now on." Raven replied, still reading her dictionary. "Ramen is loved by all so don't you dare call me that failure of a ninja." Axel continued to eat. "Could you at LEAST go on a diet...?" Zikuto states, eating a slice of bacon. " Your sitting over there eating 30x your body weight in bacon!!!" axel retored. "And you're eating noodles that are absolutely disgusting, Dummkopf." Zikuto says back, finishing up a piece of bacon. "Here we go, finally some Hindu I can read.." Raven muttered as she flipped a page of the huge dictionary. "English was so hard to adapt to.." Axel threw his bowl at Zikuto hitting him in the head with it. "THEY"RE NOT JUST NOODLES, RAMEN IS ON A WHOLE DIFFERENT PLAIN OF AWESOME TASTE!!!" He rolled his eyes. "Right. I vouldnt eat it. I'd vather make my own!" He says and gets up. "Just you vait, Axel! You'll be deserting zat absurd excuse for food!" He storms off. "I'll punch that german accent out of your character bio! ITS FREAKING ANNOYING!" Zikuto gave him the finger, still walking away with his back turned. Axel used his vector control kicking a table making it fly across the room and it lands on Zikuto. "Careful I'm kind hearted but I do have a mean streak in my. In short I'll turn you into nothing but wolf skin rug." Zikuto looked unharmed for a moment, and then turned around. "Veally? Is zat so? Zen come over here so I can scratch your face off!" He put his fists together, narrowing his eyes at him. "You shouldnt have said that dude....." Mahdi said backing away as Axel's right eye glowed purple. "Who cares?! Asonja vanted to do zis himself, but zince he's such a coward, I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" He says, as he takes Asonja's power of flames, and engulfs himself with it. Except it was blue flames instead of red. "That is enough, you two!" Raven snarled as she shut her dictionary. "Friendly Rivals, sure, but you're acting more like enemies then ever. So do me a favor and SHUT IT." Zikuto immediately cooled down. He loosened his form and nodded. "Yes Ma'am. My apologies." He states, bowing for a moment before leaving. "Hey HE wants to fight then lets go I'll shove Döner Kebap down your throat!!" (German cuisine) Axel jump off a table and axe kicked zikuto in the head. Raven immediately ran at Axel, grabbing him in a head lock and pulling him away from Zikuto. "I said stop, you asshole!" Zikuto stopped and watched. He didnt say much of anything as his fur was starting to vanish. He was turning back to Asonja so he can gain control. "HE STARTED IT IMA END IT" Axel tried to get out of Raven's grip. "He started it, and I'M ending it. You might say you're calm and peaceful, but look at yourself now. You're reckless." Raven growled, refusing to loosen her grip. Zikuto, who was now Asonja, stayed where he was. "Wow your lives truly are a tv show fucking hilarious." A voice can be heard. ACT 2 Recruitment Asonja grunted and looked around. "who said that!?" "The only god who dares set foot on mortal ground besides Freya." Fenrir turns visible sitting on Axel's chair. "Hello Nijama tribe I would says its nice to see you but Im almost never a nice person." The tribe members bow to him. Axel menages to get out of Ravens grip and bows with his tribe. "Lord Fenrir welcome back... why though" Axel looked up. "I'm guessing it's for us to do your dirty buisness, instead of you doing it yourself?" Raven growled, and refused to bow. "No you genetic mishap I came to tell you guys that a war is will happen on the 7th month 18th day so you might want to start recruiting..... by that I mean in the universe of Moebius Axel's evil counterpart Touden has created a device to open the poral to the Crossroads of the Multiverse. He brain driven mad by power, he thinks he can become what he calls King of the Multiverse. Hes building an army probably one that enlists several alternate villainous universe to aid him. Mahdi will have to build a portal or you all will be torn to shreds." Fenrir warned. "And of course your not going to help us right Lord fenrir." Axel said sighing. "Yeah none of the gods are gunna help you not even Freya or Veramious.... Damn not even the god of war will help you. but Axel there are a few people you can turn to for help while Mahdi builds the machine." Fenrir waved his hand and a few magic card appear on the table between them. "I'll even give you a hint on who it is." Fenrir threw his voice to make it sound like a Xemnas from kingdom hearts. "I am the most feared Bounty Hunter in all of Chun-nan!!!" " NO WAY IN HELL I'LL LET HIM HELP ME!!!' Raven growled at Fenrir, but it stopped immediately. "I'll show you who's a Genetic Mishap, you idiot for a god!" She muttered under her breath. "If you're expecting Zhao to help us, so be it. We need everyone we can." "Are you joking right now Raven cuz this isnt funny. Fenrir with all due respect im not gunna ask for Zhao's help!!" Fenrir leaned in. "Oh really welp now this is a command. Go to Chun-nan find Zhao wither you want to more not. Disobey me and the consequences will be dire. GOT IT NOW GO!" Axel stepped back looking away. he walked off to the exit without a word. The tribe members where muttering to themselves. "Its rare that you ever see Axel back down from anything." "Yeah but Fenrir a god no mortal no matter how powerful cant stand up to one." "Knowing A xel's temper he'd stand up to when Zaruth." Raven sighed, and went up to Fenrir. "Look, if we really need Backup, why don't I get some of my friends?" "Like I said the more you have the better chance of winning." Fenrir replied. Asonja was out at the lake near the base, feeling nostalgic. He sighed as he knelt by the lake. He had no idea about the war that was going to happen. "Alright. I might need a few hours. They're literally on the other side of the world.. But uh, Axel, could I borrow a ship?" Raven asked, her tail swaying. Axel was already gone. He started flying the X-31 phoenix. Asonja noticed Raven. "Where'd everyone go? Why's the atmosphere really tense...?" "We're going to war. And I have to go recruit some friends I haven't seen in two years.." She muttered quietly. "A war...? With whom?!" Asonja looked really worried. He hates being involved with major battles. "Touden, the guy from the other universe. Anti Axel, basically." She replied. "But, anyways.. I'll see you tomorrow. Have to fly across the world to India and Africa.." "T-then what do I do?!" Asonja starts hyperventilating, almost close to breaking down. "I dont want to die...again!!" "Calm down you sniveling whelp I'll take you to go see Prometheus to brush up on your training. Atleast you'd be toe to toe with your anti self." Fenrir opened a bag of chips. "I-...I suppose that's true..." He says, but freaks out a bit more. "But I'll screw everything up! Everywhere I go, something bad happens in the future! I dont think I should attend this..." Fenrir smacks Asonja. "Take the initiative for once AND TRAIN!! DO you realize that if you dont help your friends they all will die including you!." "I know that, but they'll die either way! I never saved anyone, and they know that as well. I've always been the one being saved..." He muttered Fenrir smacked Asonja again. "CMon we're going to the Realm of Salvation!!" He grabbed Asonja and teleported. "WAIT WHA-" Before he could finish, he vanished with Fenrir. Meanwhile in Moebius.... Komerl confronts Crimson and prepares to ask her a few questions. Touden Came out of a portal. "I forced Universe 3 9 and 12 to join my army turns out that #12 is the universe of blinded rage. Easily tricked." Nilu bowed to him. "Welcome back my king. I'm very happy to here that. But arnt you worried that Your mobius self is building an army as well?" "He's too prideful to build one and even if he's able to sallow it he wont be able to build one strong enough." Touden walked inside his fort and sat in his chair Nilu following. Zuruko was sitting nearby, swinging a car key chain around. "I cant wait to snap my anti-self's neck. I'd like to win my 2nd round with him fair and square! I might bring my car to run him over a few times..." He muttered with a smirk. "You and that fucking car... I might destroy it." Touden picked up a wine glass. A maid came by puring a blood red wine in it then quickly backs away. "Its anoyying anyway it has no place in my world." Touden started to drink. "Pfft, you're just jealous that I'm actually a good driver. You just sit around and do nothing but rule. It sounds boring. Where's the adrenaline rushes, hm?" He grinned. "Shut your mouth Zuroko, or I might just have an excuse to chop that annoying head of yours apart from your body." Crimson snarled. "So, what is you losers actual plan for conquering the multi-verse anyways? Tell me, I could use good laugh." Grief replied with his usual brand of snarkyness. . "That's up to Touden Grief." He said and turned his head to Crimson. "Now that sounds like fun. See? Even Crimson knows the definition of fun. I feel so sorry for her Anti-self." He says, boredly swinging his keys around again. "I know right?!" Crimson replied, swaying her bushy tail. "Simple Recruit as many Universes the negative ones per-say, and when thats over open the portal for good and wage war on those that are left like universes 2 4 6 8 and 10. They are the ones my good self i'll try to recruit if his Leon is as smart as mine." Touden motioned with his finger for more wine as he put his glass down. "My king if I may add his "Leon" is named Mahdi." Bowed to one knee at the base of the throne. " It doesnt matter Leon." Touden picked up the glass again. "Ohh, so even Leon has an anti-self...Huh, Go figure." Zuruko says as he catches his keys. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some soda and vodka. Anyone want anything else while I'm out?" He suggests. "Sorry, only drink water or Red Wine." Crimson replied, putting her hands behind her head. "Alright, I'll get you some water then Crimson." He says and puts it on his phone list. "Anyone else want anything?" "I'm not taking water from you, Zuruko. Last time you said 'I'll get you water' to a girl, it made her black out. And then, you raped her." Crimson growled. He jumped and held his hands up. "I-I-I told you I wasnt gonna do it again! N-not to you Crimson, Honest!" He bowed a few times, sweating manically like he was afraid of her. "What ever. Still not taking it." She growled, rolling her eyes. He sighs, getting back up. "Alright, fine. I did say I wasnt going to do it anymore...but I see you still dont trust me. Anyway, Touden, should I grab some concessions for the recruits if they come here?" "Like I care..." Touden moved the map from infront of him. Crimson started sharpening her spear With a piece of thick, long, rock. "Alright, I'll bring some Cashews, Sodas, Chips, and some junk food. I'll be back in about 10 or so minutes..." He says as he rushes off. Touden sighed. "Something bothering you, sire?" Crimson asked. "Heh heh, it's not that simple. First off, very few alternate universes will just join you without any incentive to, like me. I have nothing to gain by working with you idiots. Second, how are they going to take and hold territory without any actual loyalty or discipline in doing so? Trust me, thugs don't work good for long term soldiers. Finally, do you know how much tech the prime world has? Where's your tanks, jests, ships?" Grief replied. "Leon...." Touden turned to him. "R-Right." Leon pressed a button on his computer the fort shook and an opening formed under Touden's throne. Biplanes and 9 tanks can be seen. "We dont usually use those things since every thing we fought we eliminated, That fat man with all those robots was the last one we killed years ago." Touden got up from his throne and walked down. "The 'fat man' is alive, sorry to burst your bubble but I have intel reports from him last week. Also those silly little planes are not going to fight something akin to say, my shrieker jets." Grief replied. Zuruko returned, but had a few blood on his clothing. "Sorry Im late, what're we talking about?" "Don't interupt me." Grief said as he takes out a pistol from his jacket and points it at Zuruko. "GEH!" He stepped back. "Y-yes how rude of me. You may continue." "Ah forgot about my warship I used to ... kill off your city.. sorta.... Anyway In 4 days we will begin with this war until then Crimson, Nilu go through the portal and "Convince the other universe to join... any means are deemed suitable." Touden turned to them, Nilu bows and walked away. "That was a civilian prepped garrison on a peaceful and nearly defenseless city, such a great battle huh? You have no intel, no supply lines, no forward outposts. Nothing, hell I am questioning why I'm even bothering to speak with you about this, you have nothing of value to me other than something my father had successfully implemented on the prime world." Grief replies in a condescending tone. Zuruko sits down, listening to the conversation while quietly drinking a cup of Cheerwine with Vodka mixed into it. "I offered to rebuild the millions of dollars in damage to your city, I can always go back make sure not a single civilian alive trust me. Now i'm also offering you a chance to travel across all 12 universe eventually learn their secrets, maybe even gain some new power." Touden's right eye glowed red as he stared at Grief. Zuruko choked a bit, and gulped a massive amount of Soda/Vodka. "Geh...Note to self, never look at Touden in the eyes again..." He muttered super quietly. Leon just sighs, pressing the button to close the opening into the hangar. "Your money means nothing to the Order's treasury, you step foot on my city and I will personally squash you like the little insignificant rodent you are, and to be honest I can travel to the multi-verse any time I damn well please with of of the Order's warpgates. Now buddy, you think it's a bright idea to threaten me?" Grief says as all of a sudden he starts to grow bigger and taller until he is the size of a giant monster. Zuruko nodded at Grief's action, smirking. "That's just plain awesome..." He muttered, and laughed quietly. "I didnt offer you money is your head that far up your ass?" Touden just looks up with an uninterested face. "Growth power.... vs vector control hmmm... you just made your self a bigger target. Excluding that your at a disadvantage anyway my giant friend." Red lighting surge through him as Plasma forms in his hand. "I'll tell you this once dont start a fight in here... The League will jump in even if I don't need them too." Zuruko just rolled his eyes, and drank the rest of the Soda/Vodka. He stayed quiet for the remainder of the conversation. "Heh, you're an idiot." Grief said as he kicked a big mound of sand on top of him. "Dirt beats electricity." Zuruko snickered at that, quietly. He was smirking now after he was done laughing. Touden used his vector control which pushed him up out of the sand. "I Have more that just electricity.... I thought you had full knowledge of this... Or is that organization of yours just a waste of government money..." "Right, let me guess, psychic powers right?" Grief replied. Zuruko stepped back away from them, trying not to laugh. "Oh my god this is gonna get good.." "Scilence fool." Touden snapped at Zuruko still looking up at Grief. "Ignore him, he's drunk." Crimson growled, still leaning against the wall. "Hey, Im not that drunk! I can see straight!" He throws a rock at Crimson, but it misses by 5 feet, only tapping Grief's massive foot. "...Damn it, maybe a little." "Funny thing, my father was Moebius's premier expert on those gifted with psychic powers. Even told me how to shut them down, with my own." Grief says as he grins and puts his giant hand out facing Touden. Grief then let out a slightly booming chuckle at Zuruko in amusement. Touden lifted a finger and a beam shot out hitting Zuruko in the right side of his chest. "Crimson make sure he doesnt die... atleast not on my floor..." "Whatever you say, boss." She muttered, snickering at how Grief thought he had psychic powers. "Besides, I have WMD's if I wanted to I could just have gone away from this island and blew it up. If we're going to do this then we're going to do it MY way, got it? Face it shrimp, you need me more than I need you." Grief stated. Zuruko covered his chest hole, waning a bit. "This is getting annoying now...why is it always me...?" He growled out quietly, blood starting to pour out from his mouth. "I NEED YOU?!!? HILARIOUS What if I just decided to end your worthless city right now, OR I can just simple reverse your blood flow making you explode like I did one of your worthless pilots. you grew up that size which means your heart will have to work alittle harder with its size to plump blood alover your body. My powers are a curse on me from the moment I was born. You underestimate me which isnt a good idea Baron. Charybdis is getting hungry Pray that your not on the menu." Touden floated up to Grief's eye level. Crimson simply put her arms behind her head, staying out of their argument. She wasn't one to argue, unless she was ticked off, which unfortunately, was just about always. Zuruko just coughed a bit of blood, taking the pain like a champ. He was looking around for a place to escape, or as if it looked like. Grief takes a big breath and blows him away. "I'm sorry, I am not the one telling my entire way of fighting people, idiot." Zuruko stepped back a bit at Grief. He looked away for a moment mumbling, "If only I was like that..." Touden flaoted back. "So you have 3 choices #1 shrink down and we can continue with the plan #2 We could fight but it would be highly unlikely you'd even touch me in you current size or #3 You leave my island with your tail between your legs like the little bitch you are and hope Charybdis isnt hungry!" Touden's voice became distored and devilish when he said #3. Zuruko jumps to his car, waiting for the perfect moment to get into it and drive away. "3....2...1." Grief said. Suddenly Touden may feel as if a type of needle was shot at him in the ass. The feel would be of that of a tranquilizer round used by hunters and others to shoot a projecticle loaded with a sedative agent inside to knock someone out cold. Grief seems to be grinning as the said sedative would quickly flow through Touden's body and eventually make him succumb to the calming agent thus causing him to sleep. "And I been distracting you this entire time." Grief said as he laughed. Zuruko looked a bit confused for a minute but then sighed in relief. "Thank god...I was gonna break. I could use a bit of stitches or bandages...please..." " Yep ... the leader of the new order is a coward who uses cheep tactics heheheh" Touden collapsed on the floor Nilu and Leon teleported infront of him in between Touden and Grief. " When he wakes up hes not going to happy if anything hes gunna be enraged..... holy shit hes gunna be enraged!!!" Leon's eyes grew wide with terror. "Oh and by the way, Batla!" Grief let out. Soon Leon and Nilu would also feel shots in their rears as well as Grief's sniper fired two more shots at each. "Don't worry fellas, I got a nice cell for you at Siag." Grief said. Zuruko just watched. He went into his car and got his phone. He dialed a number and says, "Hey uh, I would like the nearest hospital please...I think I've gone insane...and I have a hole in my chest." Crimson literally stood there, leaning against the wall. She was examining her claws, not paying attention at anything that had or was happening at the moment. He hangs up. "Pfft, Im not paying for an Asylum. They can kiss my ass...if I wasnt in such pain..." He mutters, and leans against his car, looking at Giant Grief for a moment before looking down. Leon just stands there still awake there as Nilu fell asleep. "Touden has the power to deflect every physical attack if he activates it fast enough in this case he didnt... But im immune poisons, sleep darts, and venom your lame tricks tricks arnt gunna go unpunished. Leon snapped his fingers. spider like robots appeared from the cracks of the floor walls and ceiling. Zuruko notices this and jumps in his car. "Fuck this shit Im out." He starts up the car and backs out of the wall, onto the street, driving away. Grief picks up everyone he can and then uses his spiked bracelet communicator to open up a massive transport portal to his capital city. He then carrys them off into the portal followed by a female wolf with a sniper rifle. Soon after the portal closes and is sealed up. Leon snaps his fingers and the robots dissapear. "Coward..... he has Touden his funeral...." (Grief picked his car up by the way, also the portal has already closed so they would already be captured.) (I wasnt sure at first. Thanks for clearing that up) "P-please dont do that again. That scared me to death..." Zuruko says, still holding out well with his chest wound. He remained in his car, his grip tight on the wheel. "Well this is a crappy Saturday." Crimson said, still examining her claws as she was carried off. She still didn't seem to care. "Crimson why arent you concerned about this?! He could squish us if he wanted to!" Zuruko was a bit pale, both by the fact he has been carried away by Grief and Crimson had come along. "We're here!" Grief says as he comes out of a portal and back inside his captial city. From the looks of things it appeared to be a high tech, yet dark city and it was raining. Soon hoverships flew over around the giant and soldiers walked up and saluted him. "Alright, take these losers to the Central Administration Building and give them power inhibiters too, I want to interrogate them all...personally." Grief commanded. "Yes baron!" A brown fox in a uniform and glasses replied. "Oh god...Interrogation?!" Zuruko muttered. "H-how long will this take?" "With your whining? Hours." Crimson growled. She still didn't seem phased, and was staring blankly around with her hands on her hips. "You're lucky my car is off..." He growled out as well, aiming his hand toward the ignition ready to turn it on at any moment. Touden started to wake up. " OK.... now im fucking pissed!! IM GOING TO CHOKE YOU ALL WITH YOUR INTESTINES!!!!" Touden power spiked a red aura formed around him this time both his eyes glowed. Zuruko looked around for a moment and shudders. "Somewhere out here, I can feel Touden's raging energy..." He muttered. "Shut the fuck up!" Grief said as he tossed Touden hard enough on the ground to knock him back out. "Listen you idiots, you're in my territory now, Siag is a city in which none of you will ever make it out alive from without my permission got it? I have an entire army not only the finest soldiers and fighters on Moebius, but of my elite psychic special forces. Each with their own unique and special power that when matched with their comrades make them a well trained forced to be feared. This place can either be a death trap or if you're cooperative, your home as well. Now shut your little traps and do what I say!" Grief sternly said. Zuruko nodded, staying silent. He readjusted his grip on his car wheel, feeling a bit tense. Grief couldnt tell if he heard that or not. Luckily the windows were open so Zuruko did hear everything. Grief then put his massive foot on Touden and started to press hard "As for you, you're about one mils-second from dying. If I were in your place I have kept my trap shut a long time ago!" Zuruko sees this and he crouched below the dashboard. Apparently he doesnt like seeing these kind of things; it makes him feel uncomfortable. It was almost making his chest pain worse. Grief's foot felt like it hit a force field. "I am the future king of the multiverse, Im not going to lose to a giant piece of shit like you! He threw Grief's foot off and connected with a punch enhanced by his vector control sending grief through a wall. Touden's warship came into the city its cannon blasting through the city hall wall." Grief you could have joined and fought the war to end all wars' made your city safer than it was. But you doomed them all. Touden floated to his warship the tribe members jumped out of the hole and scattered. (Okay, now this is ridiculous. First off, Grief's weight isn't something someone can easily just toss off, he weighs several tons and no amount of DBZ overcharge would simply change that fact. Second, Siag is a massive domed city with several anti-orbital and anti-capital ship vessel batteries and a entire defense grid around it. Plus they have special trans-warp detection and jamming stations to prevent unwanted travel via unauthorized teleportation. Stop trying to pull out things just so your character can get out of a situation.) Komerl decided to jump into the action as he then saved some of the surviving civilians from some of the collapsed buildings and got them to a safe place. He then saw Touden to and used his Hover Shoes to float up to him and confront him. "Hey, warlord!" Zuruko got out of his car and looked at his phone. "I really want to get out of here...I dont want to see this fight that's happening. I'd rather be interrogated at this point..." He muttered quietly. (Ok science time Grief right NOW is about the size of a building am i right? This scientifically proven if you grow the space between your atoms increase. If you shrink the space between your atoms decrease. YOUR WEIGHT STAYS THE SAME! Its your mass that changes. So Grief weighs the same as he would at normal size. And number two I DONT FUCKING KNOW What your city's defenses are cosidering the first time Touden got in pretty freaking easily if your city had all that. (1.His attoms do change as his sells divide and multiple constantly. So yeah, his weight would increase. Don't go unto me about the Square Cube Law, that would imediatly disprove even having an airship over Siag in the first place. Aldaris isn't Siag, Aldaris is a non-combative city that would be someplace in Texas, siag is much differnt. Also Grief brought them into Siag. Siag is ridcuoulsy defended as it is the capital of the Order and Grief made sure as he said it was, a death trap. He has emplacements, batteries, missle sites, jammers, shields, the works. ) (ignoring this quarrel) (Guys, you're both right. Technically, Grief is right scientifically, but Axel has a point. WE DON'T KNOW GRIEF. It's like asking a toddler their blood type. So calm down, guys. No need to argue.. -Dusk) (Yeah, just relax it please. Dusk's right, and I dont really have a side other than being with Dusk) Komerl then waits on the warship where Touden is raging, tapping his foot impaitently. Back on Mobius Axel Lands in the country of Chun-nan. " I Cant fucking believe im about to do this..." He walked up to a red door. and knocked on it. A female snow leopard came to the door. " The hell are you doing here?" "I want to speak with Zhao, trust me I don't wanna be here either." Axel replied breathing a sigh. Asonja happened to be with Axel, but just somewhere else at the moment. He was running around the place, grinding rails, and tiring himself out. To Axel this looked to be a training session that Asonja NEVER has. " HOW THE HELL DID YOU FOLLOW ME!!" Axel threw a rock and it hit Asonja in the arm. "Yun who is it!?" A voice called from the back room. "Its the hedgehog called Axel, Zhao he says he needs to talk to you." Zhao teleported in front of the door with a gun pressed against Axel's head. "What are you doing here!" Asonja caught the rock and threw it back at Axel, nailing him in the back of the head. He went back to running around the streets. Zhao saw Asonja running around. "Whats wrong with him...." "excuss me for a second. " Axel teleported infront of Asonja clothes lined him and has him in a choke hold. "WE ARE HERE ON IMPORTANT BUSINESS NOT TO FOOL AROUND!! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER YOU ASS!!!" Asonja rolled his eyes. "Im training, fuckface." "TRAIN BACK AT THE BASE DUMB ASS, NOT ON SOMEONE ELSE'S LAIR!!" Axel tightened his grip fire in his eyes. Asonja looked unaffected. "Fine, Sheesh. Calm yourself. I would go back to the base but it's too far away." "Why did you follow me in the first place!!" Axel let go of asonja. "Stay here please I gotta go and talk to Zhao." He walked back to the door. (Yeah, too much 4th wall breaking but can we get back to the actual plot now? -RedRush3999) (Agreed. WE'll have to delete the 4th wall breakings. -Sonicsilva1) (I'll do it. I messed it up in the first place. Sorry..) (Dont blame this on your self, Dusk. It's not your fault. You made it funnier, tbh xD) (cant resist breaking it-Brudikai222) Zhao and Axel get on the X-31 phoenix. "Cmon Asonja... or ur gunna be left behind.." He jumped on it, but stayed outside of the aircraft. "Right. Lead the way..." Axel started the plane. " If you got mud on my baby im joining to ring your neck!!!" The X-31 phoenix flew across the sky. Asonja stayed stationary on the left wing. He was pretty stuck there to begin with. They got back to the base Axel got out and walked to the entrance. "YO IM BACK!!" Asonja jumped off the wing. He was strangely silent after he touched the ground. Fenrir got up to meet them. "Welcome back now all we have to do is wait for Raven and her friends then we can go to the cross roads of the multiverse and recruit the universes that are like us.... morally like us..." Asonja crossed his arms, looking at his phone for a second. Apparently he was looking at Fighter Planes from WWII. Shira walked up to Asonja. "How'd it go?" He shrugged, still looking at his phone. "Meh." "What did Axel put you in a choke hold again?" Shira started to chuckle. Category:Adult Themes